Is It Possible?
by CCangel
Summary: Regal Hood/Outlaw Queen. Is it possible to let go of vengeance when the possibility of love is right at your fingertips?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina gathered the courage to open the tavern door. This was her chance like Tinkerbell said to let go of all the anger. To start over and be happy. She swung the door open seeing the pixie dust over her new soulmate. She stared at him about to take a step inside but panic and fear set in.

She shut the door and leaned against the wall. All types of thoughts ran though her mind. Was is it possible to really to be happy? Could there be another person just for her? Could she really let go of all the anger and rage against Snow?

She started to pace. Who was she without the pain, the anger, the rage? The person she was before Daniel's death had died, right? Daniel. What about him? Did she deserve to be happy with someone so soon? Would he want her to move on? Wasn't she betraying him and their love? She was sure she couldn't love anyone else just as much and just as fiercely. He was her world. Could she truly give her whole heart to another?

"Why did you leave me Tinkerbell? Where the heck are you?" she muttered. Tinkerbell. The fairy who saved her and in a short time became her friend. She planted the idea in her head of loving again. She didn't have anyone else who truly looked out for her. Maybe she was correct. Maybe she should try.

Her mind went to Cora and Rumplestilskin. They had darkness and power consumed them. Rumplestilskin said darkness tasted her and she was basically doomed to the darkness forever. She shook her head at the memory. She didn't want to end up like Cora nor Rumplestilskin. She wanted to be free and all she did was enter another prison living in that castle. This was something for her. "I can't believe I'm getting ready to do this," she muttered.

She opened the door again and hesitantly walked in. Her body was itching to run but she pressed toward the bar. She glanced back to see this man with the pixie dust still over his head. "_Relax. You're queen. Don't let this shake you up more than it already has_," she thought. She tried to play it cool and ordered something. She didn't really drink it. Her mind was too focused on what could happen in the next few minutes.

Robin was swatted on the arm by one of his men. "What?" he asked. His friend motioned toward the raven-haired beauty that walked to the bar. Robin tilted his head. "I've never seen her before," he said. He stared at her for a while. Her clothes certainly said she was from a higher class but he wondered why she was in this tavern.

To his surprise, she glanced his away and looked completely embarrassed when their eyes locked. She turned around quickly and he chuckled. To him, she was adorable. In that one quick glance, he saw a complicated yet intriguing woman. "Be right back boys," he announced.

He walked over to the bar and sat next to her. Her body stiffened. "_He really came over_," she thought. "Excuse me miss, I haven't seen you in here before," he said. She faced him and smiled sheepishly. "I don't get out that much." He smiled and she smiled in return. "Such a shame. I'm Robin," he said. He held out his hand and she shook it. "Regina."

"Regina," he repeated. "A lovely name for a beautiful woman." She blushed. "Thank you Robin," she replied. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her eyes bore some vulnerability but there was also a sense of power behind them. "So Regina, what brings you here to this part of town?"

"A friend brought me here," she said. "_I'm glad she did_," she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin tilted his head to the side. "A friend," he said looking around for another person. Regina laughed softly. "She's not here. She-she had something else to do." Robin nodded. "Do you mind if I continue to sit with you? I wouldn't want to be presumptuous in any manner," he said.

"No, we wouldn't want that and of course you can stay. However, what about your friends over there," she said nodding her head in their direction. He waved his hand dismissively. "They'll be there for the rest of the night. I'm more interested in knowing about you."

"There's not much to tell," she replied. He narrowed his eyes. "Really? Then how about I guess. If I'm wrong, you correct me," he said. Regina thought for a moment. "_This should be interesting_," she thought. "Alright. Guess who I am?"

"You definitely are of a higher class than me. I think maybe you like to slum it with the rest of us to escape sometimes. I can tell you must be a powerful person in your circle of influence. You seem to have a free spirit and you don't want to be caged like an animal. And you seem to have a big heart."

Her eyes misted a little. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worried he'd already messed up any chance with her. "No. You're pretty accurate actually. You were able to tell all that by looking at me?" "I can read people pretty good. But I didn't mean to upset you."

She cleared her throat. "You just surprised me, that's all. Now it's my turn," she said. He chuckled. "Go ahead and figure me out." She tapped her fingers on the table. "You must be an outgoing person considering all the friends you have. I think you don't like rules very much and will either bend them or break them to get what you want. You also have a free spirit. However, you are very kind. And more importantly, you're free to be who you are."

He took note of her last statement. "And are you not free Regina?" "Not in the way one should be," she said looking away briefly. Robin noticed how her demeanor changed. Robin glanced at the musician to play an upbeat song to cheer her up. He did and Robin turned around. "To freedom then. May I have this dance?" he asked stepping off the stool. "I don't dance, not really." He held out his hand. "Trust me to not let you fall," he said.

She knew he was talking about dancing but those words were a new lifeline to her. She took his hand and he led her to an open spot. He twirled her around and she let out an infectious laugh. He couldn't help but laugh right along with her. She looked even more youthful when she was happy. He was glad he could be the one to bring that smile to her face. He started to think that he could do make her smile for the rest of her life.

They stopped but she held onto to his arms. "It's been a while since I've laughed that much. Not since-it's been a while. Thank you for the dance Robin." "You're welcome," he said. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "I told I wouldn't let you fall." She smiled. "That you did," she replied.

Regina looked out the window and decided she had to get home. "I think I need to head home. It is getting late," she stated. "Then I will walk you. Or is your friend coming back?" "How kind of you but I can get home by myself." He started to protest but the daring look in her eye made him stop. "At least let me walk you out of the tavern," he said.

"I will allow that," she said smirking. He led her out. "I had a lovely time Robin," she said. He smiled at her. "As did I," he said. "When will I see you again?" he asked. She arched an eyebrow. "Who said there would be a next time?" she asked mischievously. "Am I being presumptuous?" he responded. She laughed. "I will see you around," she said. He kissed the back of her hand. "Until next time," he said. She turned around and left him standing there but not before winking at him. He watched her go. "_I'm in trouble_," he thought.

Regina slipped into her room trying to calm herself down. Her stomach was in knots but she was feeling something else: hope. Her mind kept going back to the tavern and she couldn't stop smiling. She climbed into bed and looked out into the sky. "Maybe my dream will come true after all." She picked up a book and started reading.

Not even ten minutes later Tinkerbell flew into her room. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She climbed into Regina's bed. "You're glowing. I told you to believe in me. I told you pixie dust doesn't fail. So what was he like?"

Regina laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Handsome. Definitely handsome. We talked and then we danced," she replied. Tinkerbell couldn't contain her excitement. "See. All you had to do was choose hope. Trust me, everything will work out."

Then Regina thought about her situation. "How is this going to work? I'm married to the king." Tinkerbell placed her hand over Regina's. "Love will find a way. In the meantime, let yourself be happy in this moment." Regina gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you for everything," she said. "You're welcome. I'm always here for you." She flew off and Regina plopped back onto the pillows. She fiddled with the ring on her chain. "I miss you Daniel but I think I can be happy again."

Robin was still in the tavern with his friends. "Still thinking about that girl who came in," John said. He cracked a smile. "I think she has already captured my heart." "When will you see her again?" "Soon I hope."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Concentrate Regina!" Rumplestilskin yelled causing her to jump. "First you miss lessons and now you act like you don't want to be here. Need I remind the reason you came to me. You wanting Snow White's head on a platter."

Regina narrowed her eyes and deepened her voice. "There is nothing else I want more than to kill that imbecile. After everything she took from, she deserves to die."

Rumplestilskin gave a wicked smile. "Now focus. Create a fireball."

Regina closed her eyes as she heard Rumplestilskin circle around her. "Darkness is your friend Regina. It's the only thing you have in this life. It keeps you going. Revenge is the best way to get even. Day after day you watch her as she prances around in fluffy dresses. Really, she is a monster."

He stopped in front of and smiled as he saw angry tears flow down her cheeks. His smile grew when she created the fireball. "Open your eyes Regina."

She gasped at what she accomplished. "I did it," she said in awe. Her eyes flickered to her mentor. "What's next?"

"Not so fast dearie. You need to master this first. You need to do it on command," he stated. "Come back tomorrow. No exceptions." She turned around to walk out when she said, "No distractions Regina. You can't afford distractions."

Regina stilled. His statement sounded like he knew something was off with her. Her mind went to Robin. The anger in her heart subsided. She shook her head. "No. Snow has to be your focus." She whipped around with cold eyes. "I have no distractions."

She got home and immediately went to her bedroom for a moment of peace. She looked out the balcony and fiddled with the ring on her chain. "For Daniel," she reminded herself. "This is all for him."

Her door burst opened and she heard the small feet coming toward her. "Mother!" Snow said. She stomach the angered. Regina turned around and plastered the fake smile on her face.

Snow hugged her tight and Regina inhaled sharply. She hugged her back reluctantly. "I missed you Mother," Snow said bubbly.

"I missed you too Snow. Did you have a good time while you were away?" Regina asked going through the motions.

"It was nice. Father spent a lot of time with the kings. Joanna and I kept to ourselves mostly," she replied. "It would have been more fun with you there. What did you do?"

"Um, I didn't do anything really. Just tended to my horse," she lied. She saw Snow's face light up and she arched an eyebrow. "What's with the face?"

"Can we go to the stables now? I would love to race again," she said hopeful.

"Of course dear," Regina said. "Let's get this over with," she thought. Regina walked with Snow to her room to get her changed into riding clothes. For a moment, Regina thought about what Tinkerbell said about letting her anger go. "Maybe I should," she thought. Then Rumplestilskin's words rang in her head. "Darkness is your only friend. She is a monster."

Regina shook her head. "No, she doesn't another chance." She approached Snow. "You look fine Snow. Now I'll be right back," she said. She went to her room and changed into her riding clothes.

"You look nice," Tinkerbell said. "These clothes suit you more."

Regina whipped around. "What are you doing here? Someone could have seen you. You have to go."

"Relax. I'll be gone in a minute. I just wanted to see how you were doing," she replied. "And I thought we could go see Robin again. I want to meet him."

Regina chuckled. "I can't get away tonight. Now you have to go." She noticed the door start to creak open. Regina faced Tinkerbell again but she was already gone. "Come in Snow."

"Mother, are you ready?" she asked. Regina nodded and they went to the stables. It was always bittersweet coming to this place. She glanced at the floor and images of Daniel's body flooded her mind. She blinked back tears. She turned her attention to Snow who was binging out her horse.

Regina did the same and they were off in a few minutes.

Robin and his men were hiding behind the trees when they saw two riders. "There," Robin whispered preparing his bow. "On my count," he continued. He counted up to three and let go of the arrow as his men went to the unsuspecting couple.

Robin calmly walked toward them. "Forgive the intrusion but you have something we want."

"What do you want?" asked the woman clearly frightened.

"Everything of worth. We know people who deserve it more than you," he replied getting closer. He reached out his hand. "Your necklace for starters." The woman shakily took of her necklace and handed it to Robin.

Robin turned to the men. "Take what you can find. Leave them unharmed," he ordered. He walked away from them putting the necklace in his pouch.

Regina trailed behind Snow lost in thought until she heard her yell. "Mother!"

She snapped her head up and quickly went to her side. "What is it Snow?" she asked scanning the area.

Snow pointed to the chaos up ahead. "Those people are being robbed," she said. Before Regina could stop her, Snow took off. Regina growled a bit. "Foolish," she thought. She sprint after her.

The men heard hooves and stopped immediately. "We have to go," John said. They hurried leaving no trail.

Snow made it to the couple and jumped off her horse. "Are you two alright?" she asked. Regina made it immediately jumping off her horse. The couple recognized them and bowed.

"No need to do that right now," Regina said. "What happened?"

"We were robbed by bandits," said the woman. My husband and I were forced to give up our possessions." Regina could swear they looked familiar. "I've seen you before."

"Yes your majesty. We are Duke Martin and Duchess Carolyn from King George's kingdom," he answered.

Regina nodded. "Come. We will go to the king about these bandits."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four of them listened as Leopold shouted orders to the guards to find these bandits. He was angry not surprisingly. For once Regina was actually on his side. Leopold had the Duke and Duchess escorted to a room and sent Snow with Joanna.

Regina asked, "Do you think we can find these men before they commit another spree?" Leopold didn't answer her and she waited for a few more seconds. She thought he was trying to come up with another plan. She called his name but when he looked at her, it was full of anger.

"How could you let Snow get so close to those bandits? You are her mother. Why weren't you protecting?"

Regina was taken aback. "Snow ran off before I got a chance to stop her. For the record, I am more than capable of protecting Snow in a dangerous situation. You think that little of me. Then fine, you go riding with Snow or will you be too busy to actually be her father?"

"How dare you speak to me that way," he sneered. "My daughter's life was in danger. She's all I have of Eva."

"Here it comes," she muttered. "Eva. Everything you do is about her. How you treat Snow. How you treat me like I'm nothing. If you missed your wife so much, then why would you marry me? Clearly I'm not good enough for his majesty. I'm nobody to you unless you decide you're in the mood. Well, no more. I'm tired of living like this."

Leopold rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. I've given you everything. Any girl out there would love to be in your shoes. I made you queen and Snow's mother. This is your life now. You should be happy."

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" she shouted. He didn't bother to respond and she huffed in annoyance. She walked away from him before turning around. "Also for the record, I'm fine too. Since you bothered to ask." She slammed the door behind her.

She was in the middle of the hallway when she heard Snow's voice. "Is father mad at me? For running off toward the Duke and Duchess."

Regina turned around and looked into Snow's fearful eyes. She stroked some of Snow's hair and leaned down to her eye level. "No dear."

"I heard you two fighting," Snow argued. "It's all my fault," she continued.

Regina stood up straight thinking now the little girl wants to admit a wrong. "Snow," she said sternly. "You shouldn't have run off like that. You had no idea what situation you were getting into. Times like those, you let an adult handle the situation. Understand?"

"Yes mother," she said softly. "It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't." She looked toward the door she just came out of. "Your father is just worried about you," her gaze softening.

"I should speak to father," Snow said bravely. Regina smirked at her determination. "Let's leave him alone for now. It's best to just go to your room until supper is ready."

"Can I spend more time with you?" Snow asked.

Regina suppressed a frustrated eye roll. "Come along dear," she said escorting Snow to her room.

Dinner went smoothly as Regina politely made conversation with Martin and Carolyn. She wanted to get it over with. She was in no mood to look at Leopold right now. After dinner, Snow went off to bed while Leopold and Martin went off to talk. Regina sat underneath her apple tree relishing in the cool night air.

"Your majesty," Carolyn said. "No need formalities. Please, call me Regina."

Carolyn smiled. "All right...Regina. If I may be forward with you, have my husband and I caused some tension between you and the King? I noticed the two of you barely looked at each other."

She was about to lie but the look on Carolyn's face told her not to. Instead she asked, "Why do you care?"

"I know a loveless marriage when I see one. I've been there. Not with Martin but my first husband. It was arranged as well as yours. I hated my life. I wanted to run everyday but I was scared. Then I decided to just go. I never looked back. Then I met Martin and my life changed for the better."

Regina tilted her head. "I'm the queen. I can't exactly run off," she whispered. "Were you a queen?"

"No but I was married to the king's brother. I was in line to be queen because the king and queen had no children. We lived in a comfortable house. I hated palace life so much that I didn't want to be in a castle. It was easier for me but you will find a way."

"Funny. A friend told me that recently," Regina said looking up into the stars. "Then that is a smart friend. Hate is a strong motivator but love is even stronger. There must be someone out there waiting for you."

"No. He died," she replied. Carolyn covered her mouth. "I'm terribly sorry. Forgive me for asking."

Regina shook her head. "You didn't know. Not a lot of people do. I'm just an ornament meant to be looked at and adored."

Carolyn looked at her sadly. "You remind me of my younger self. Sad and full of hate of a life she never wanted. My advice is to wait and break free when you can."

Regina stood up. "Why should I trust you? How do I know what I've said to you will stay between us?"

"You have my word," Carolyn responded.

"I learned the hard way that promises are empty," Regina said. "I've said too much as it is."

"Regina, if you are ever in trouble, I will help you. Please consider me another friend. I want nothing in return. Just your happiness. I broke free and so can you," she said genuinely.

Regina was surprised at this admission. "You don't want gold or something to replace what was taken from you."

Carolyn shook her head no. "As long Martin and I are safe. We are fine and we are in your debt."

"I don't know what to say," Regina whispered. Carolyn grabbed her hand. "Just accept my offer of friendship."

"Okay. We're friends now," she said. Carolyn hugged her and Regina hugged her back. "Thank you Carolyn," Regina whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. Now, let us retire for the evening."

Regina waited until the castle was quiet to venture out onto her balcony. "Tinkerbell," she whispered. "Tinkerbell." She saw her flying towards her eventually.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Take me back to the tavern," Regina said. Tinkerbell looked at her confused. "I thought you said-

"Plans change. I want to get out of here," Regina explained.

"All right. We'll go," Tinkerbell said touching Regina with pixie dust. They landed a block from the tavern.

"I can't wait to meet him," Tinkerbell said excitedly. Regina chuckled. They walked in but there was no trace of him.

"He's not here," Regina said disappointed. Tinkerbell grabbed her arm and walked to a table. "He'll probably show up eventually."

They waited for another 30 minutes. "He's not coming. We should go." Tinkerbell looked up and saw a man coming through the door. Their eyes locked before his eyes traveled to Regina. Tinkerbell saw him smile and she suppressed a laugh when he put a finger to his mouth to silence her.

Tinkerbell turned her attention back her friend. "This was a mistake. I can't expect him to be in a tavern every night waiting for me to arrive. This is ridiculous. I'm sure he has a life. He's probably forgotten about me."

He fought a laugh as he heard Regina. "I can assure you I'd come to this tavern every night if it means seeing you."

Regina stiffened but she was distracted by Tinkerbell laughing. "You knew he was behind me."

Tinkerbell continued laughing. "Blame him. He's the one who wanted to surprise you."

Regina looked up to see Robin smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Have a seat Robin or do you plan on standing behind me all night?" she questioned.

"Who can refuse an offer like that?" he shot back sitting next to her. Robin looked over at the blonde. "Who are you?"

"Tinkerbell. I'm Regina's friend and the one who told her to come in here," she said winking at Regina.

"Did you now? I'm forever in your debt Tinkerbell. I should thank you for allowing Regina to cross paths with me," he said.

Regina snorted. "She gets credit for all the work," she teased.

"Yes I do," she said cutting Robin off. "I couldn't have my friend stuck in a room reading books all day long."

Regina folded her arms over her chest. "I resent that." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes. "You haven't complained yet," she said getting the final word.

"As much as I enjoy the banter between you lovely ladies, I would like to spend some time with Regina."

"Say no more," Tinkerbell replied getting up from the table. "I'll be by the bar." They watched her go.

"She is quite the character," Robin surmised.

"That's for sure," Regina said. She turned to Robin. "How have you been?"

"Good. I spent a lot of time wondering if I would see you again. I'm glad I did come back tonight."

"I told you I would see you around," she replied letting her elbow rest on the table. "I like slumming with you." He smirked.

"What about you? How was your day?" he asked. He caught a brief flicker up anger in her eyes. "Regina?" he called out.

"I've seen better days but I don't wish to discuss it," she said. He nodded in understanding.

"Would you care to dance instead?" he asked motioning toward the dance floor. Regina stood up and waited for him. He got up and chuckled a bit at her commanding presence. "Are you going to lead too?"

"No, I follow...this time," she said grabbing his hand. They were halfway through a dance when Robin saw one of his men come through the door quickly. Robin inwardly groaned. He wondered what happened. He looked down and smiled at Regina placing her head on his chest.

"Regina," he said softly. "What?" she asked.

"One of my men just came in and it looks urgent. I hate to do this but I must pry myself from you," he said. She looked up at him with a pout he found adorable. She took a step back.

"I'll wait with Tinkerbell," she said walking away. He went to John and stepped outside.

"They're after us," John said. "We have to run."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked annoyed. John showed him the wanted poster. Robin read it and smiled.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Robin took the poster from John's hands.

"Our faces aren't on here. We are in the clear. Those people were too traumatized to give a clear description of your faces. We don't have to run but we can lay low for a few days. They'll think they've scared us off and then we will strike when the time presents itself."

"Is there another reason you don't want to run?" John questioned.

"Indeed there is," Robin responded. He patted John on the back. He nearly opened the door. "Burn every poster you and the men find," he ordered. He went inside the tavern and approached them. "Ladies."

Regina looked at him. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks. To Leopold, the bandits had learned their lesson and let the people be. However, his concern grew as he watched Regina become more distant. He blamed himself for the tension. He lashed out at Regina because he couldn't bring himself to punish Snow for putting herself in that situation. Also, another thing that kept him from resolving this was what she said about Eva.

It was true he would never love Regina the way he loved Eva. She said everything comes back to his late wife. Was he really that caught up in his own world that he didn't see how Regina was affected?

He decided to resolve this. "Let's get this over with," he muttered. He went to Regina's chamber and found her brushing Snow's hair.

"Father! Your majesty," Snow and Regina said simultaneously.

"Snow, I wish to speak with your stepmother alone," he announced. Snow gave Regina a worried look but Regina reassured her silently that she would be fine. Snow left and closed the door behind. However, she pressed her ear closely to the door.

"Leopold," Regina said firmly. "Is there something you need?"

"We need to talk about this problem growing between us," he said. Regina waited for him to continue. "I allowed my anger to take over. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Snow intentionally."

Regina stiffened but Leopold didn't notice. "I'm sorry for my words and actions. I couldn't bring myself to lash out at Snow so you were the next best thing." He sighed. "About Eva...I've held you to an impossible standard. You aren't her nor will you ever be. I realize that. I haven't given you the chance to actually be a wife. I've mostly looked at you as a mother for Snow. I want to change that. What can I do to make this castle feel like a home?"

She didn't know how to respond to that question really. She didn't want to live with him. She wanted to be free like Carolyn. "Regina?"

"I want out," she blurted. She watched Leopold's face morph into confusion. "I mean I want to go out and feel appreciated by you and the people. I deserve to be respected. I'm a human being. Not an animal. As far as home, I require the same thing," she said trying to cover.

"Yes, you have my word," he said walking toward her. He pressed a kiss on her forehead. Regina tensed and was relieved when he stepped away. They heard guards coming fast and Leopold opened the door.

"Your highness," Claude said nearly out of breath. "The bandits have struck again. They are near King George's border. There's a possibility they could be headed our way."

_"This cannot be happening,"_ she thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard, "Take the queen and Snow to the summer palace."

_"No, he can't do that. I won't be able to see Robin,"_ she thought. "Leopold, that not necessary. Besides, Snow wouldn't want to leave you," she reasoned. However, her reasons fell on deaf ears. His voice was deep and took on a dangerous tone.

"I cannot allow some bandits to pillage through my kingdom as if they rule these lands. We are targets and I cannot with a good conscience risk your life and especially not Snow's. You're leaving tonight. I will make the necessary arrangements," he told her. She tried to protest more but he slammed the door behind him.

Seconds later, Snow barged in. "Mother, we're leaving. Is that really necessary?"

"Your father...how do you know?" she questioned.

"I might have been listening at the door. Then I might have ran around the corner and listened to father and Claude talk about the bandits," she answered sheepishly.

Why doesn't this girl mind her own business? "I should reprimand you for eavesdropping but there are more pressing matters. Go pack what is essential. Nothing more."

Snow nodded and left the room. Regina closed the door. "Well dearie. This is quite a problem you have."

"Rumplestilskin, make yourself at home," she growled. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. "What problem are you referring to?"

"Naïveté doesn't suit you. You leaving poses a great problem. I can't very well conduct magic lessons without my star pupil."

"I don't have a choice" she shot back. "The king has ordered it. I can't go against him now."

"What if I create a diversion?" Rumplestilskin suggested. "An accident that resulted in an unfortunate injury...or death."

"No. I am the only one who will destroy Snow," she stated. "Don't worry about my lessons. I will find a way."

"Make sure that you do dearie," he said and then vanished from her sight. Regina inhaled trying to calm herself. She had to put Rumplestilskin out of her mind for the time being. She had to think of how tell Robin she was going away.

**Hours later…**

Robin could tell Regina was distracted. She hadn't really said anything during their walk through town. He stopped walking forcing her to stop as well. She looked over her shoulder and turned around.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Why are you being so distant?" he asked. He saw sadness come across her features. "Regina, what is it?"

"I have to leave for a while and I don't know when I will be back. The king has arranged for me to leave," she responded.

He arched an eyebrow. "The king?"

She closed her eyes for a moment kicking herself. They hadn't really discussed their lives that much preferring to be in their own world as long as possible. "Yes. Robin, I-I serve the king and his daughter. A situation has come up which requires me to leave. I don't want to go and leave you but I have no choice. I would rather spend every day with you."

"What situation?" he asked concerned. He didn't like the idea of Regina being put in danger because of someone's recklessness.

"It doesn't concern you Robin," she stated. "I'll be in safe hands. I promise. As much as I would want you protecting me, that's not an option."

"There's no chance of you getting out of leaving," he said. Regina shook her head no. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," she said sadly. His eyes widen a wondered why she would wait this long to tell him. "It was decided today. It caught me by surprise," she said to remove any suspicion. "In fact, I need to leave before I am missed."

He nodded. "Then if I may, I must do this," he said invading her space. She gave a teary smile. He kissed her and he could feel the tears fall from her eyes. They prolonged it as much as possible before Regina pulled back. He rested his forehead on his. "Regina, I-

"Shh. Don't say it. Please, I don't think I can handle that right now," she pleaded. She backed away and wiped her eyes. "Goodbye Robin," she said shakily. She walked away from him quickly. He wanted to run after her but he stood still.

"Goodbye Regina," he whispered. Neither of them realized they were being watched from the shadows.

Robin started to walk back to the tavern when he heard, "True love. How sweet," a voice said. Robin took out his knife. "Who's there?"

Rumplestilskin stepped out of the shadows. "Rumplestilskin at your service." He bowed for dramatic effect.

"I've heard of you. You're the Dark One," Robin said. "What do you want with me?"

Rumplestilskin let out a laugh that sent chills up Robin's spine. "You are distracting a certain pupil of mine. One that I'm quite fond of. I have many plans for her."

"She? What kind of woman would align with you?" he asked disgusted.

"Why Regina of course. You know, the woman who just left to leave with her husband and stepdaughter," he answered. He watched as his face went through many emotions. "I guess Regina left out some details about her life. Well, I can fill in the blanks if you like."

"You're lying. Regina isn't married and she doesn't do magic," he said trying to quench the seeds of doubt currently growing.

"That's where you wrong. She has been my student since she married the king. Regina has a dark heart and do you know what she wants…she wants to kill Snow White, her archenemy. I humbly offered my services."

Robin stayed quiet for a while. "Regina-she can't- she wouldn't. She's not like that."

"Yes she is. She is great at hiding in plain sight. Sorry to break it to you but Regina will never be the person you think she should be. And you aren't really her true love. He's dead because of Snow. You are just a replacement. She will never love you like she did the stable boy. Regina has one goal and she intends to see it through the end."

Robin shook his head. "This is madness. I don't know why I'm even entertaining this nonsense. I know Regina."

Rumplestilskin tilted his head. "Do you? Do you really? From where I stand, you've barely scratched the surface. Regina has darkness in her and neither of us can stop it. Best to find some other girl." He vanished leaving Robin very confused.

It couldn't be that his sweet Regina could actually want to kill a child. He had his secrets but…no, there had to be an explanation for this. He walked back to the tavern. "John," he called out.

"Robin, you're back early," he said. "Did something happen?" he asked noticing the frown on his friend's face.

"We're going to King Leopold's castle…tonight."

Regina walked into her room right before Leopold and Snow came in. Thankfully, she packed her belongings earlier. "Regina, we're leaving now," Leopold said. She walked out the room and the guards came and took her things.

Leopold escorted them to the gate. They got on their horses and Leopold watched them go. "Your highness, what's the plan here?"

"I prefer to capture them alive but if you must, kill them," he said walking back into his castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep reviewing.

Chapter 6

Robin had a one track mind and his men knew something was off. Robin normally gave direction and their mission was clear cut. Whatever Robin was planning seemed to be spontaneous.

John decided to get some answers. "Robin, what's the plan?" asked John. Robin continued to press forward ignoring him. John grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. "What's the plan?"

"We're taking gold like we normally do," Robin quipped. "There's nothing different about this situation."

John arched an eyebrow. "Robin, what's gotten into you? You've been acting strange ever since Regina."

Anger flashed across his eyes and John tightened his grip. "Whatever she did, forget about her."

"Let's keep going," Robin ordered ignoring John's remark. He jerked back and walked forward.

Tinkerbell had a feeling something was wrong. She went to see Regina when she saw them going off on their horses. She flew around when she spotted Robin. She discreetly followed him and her heart nearly stopped when she saw he was heading for the castle.

She flew in front of him and landed. "Robin," she called out.

"Tinkerbell," he said in awe. "Where did you come from?"

"The better question is what are you doing," she said. "Regina isn't there."

"I know." he said harshly. Tinkerbell narrowed her eyes. "I can take you to Regina...once I find out where she is."

"I don't care where she is. I-I have business with the king," he said. Tinkerbell looked past him. "My men are behind me," he added. He went to move forward but she blocked him.

"Robin, you can't go. You have no idea what can happen and if anything goes wrong, Regina won't be happy about it," she reasoned.

He walked around her. She called after him and then she ran. She didn't want to but she used pixie dust. He felt himself being suspended in the air.

"Put me down," he ordered not liking magic.

"Not until you listen to me," she said. "I'm a fairy and I helped bring you and Regina together. Regina left. I saw her go. And you can't storm the castle because he is waiting for some trespassers."

Tinkerbell saw the stoic expression on her face and then the realization hit her. "You...you're the trespasser. I set Regina up a thief," she said in disbelief. "There's only one real reason you are trying to raid his castle. What do you know about Regina?"

"She's married and has a stepdaughter. She is a queen," he answered.

"And my friend and she would hate it if you were injured or killed because of her," she snapped. "I'm going to let you down but promise me you won't do anything stupid."

He didn't reply at first. "Promise me," she demanded. He promised and she let him go.

"Robin," John called out readying his arrow.

Robin stood in front of her. "It's alright John. She's a friend," he said. John lowered his arrow. "She's fine. She just stopped me from making a mistake."

"So we aren't going into King Leopold's castle," John questioned. Robin shook his head no. John was relieved for once.

"Head back to camp," Robin ordered. He turned to Tinkerbell after they left. "Did you know Regina was taking lessons from The Dark One?"

"She is trying to get away from darkness. Finding love again helps her," she said.

"That's not the answer to my question" he said.

"It's the one you're going to get. Go back to whatever you came from. I'll find them and then come get you," Tinkerbell said and flew off.

Robin stood there debating whether to proceed with his plan still. He could get out alive but he knew his emotions were high. He needed to think and focus. He couldn't do that with his focus on Regina. "Go back Robin."

Meanwhile, Regina looked over at Snow who had fallen asleep. "Your majesty, do you wish to stop?" her guard asked.

"A little longer," she said. "I want to be as far as possible." They rode for another hour before stopping. Regina stretched her legs and looked up at the sky. She squinted her eyes at the green light approaching her. "Tinkerbell."

She landed in front of her and huffed. "Regina," she said annoyed. "I thought you were happy."

"What are you doing here?" she asked whispering. "And what are you talking about? I'm happy."

"So you aren't doing anything dark," she questioned. Regina narrowed her eyes. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Robin, that's why. He was about to do something stupid," she said. Regina gasped.

"Where is he? I need to go to him," she said. Tinkerbell held her by the arms. "Tinkerbell," she pleaded. "I must see him."

"No, I'll bring him to you once you've settled. Don't you try anything. Honestly, you two are going to be the death of me," she said flying off.

"Mother! Who are you talking?" Snow asked startling Regina. She turned around.

"Just myself dear," she answered. "Are you alright Snow?" she asked. Snow nodded yes.

"Alright, let's get back to the carriage." For the rest of the night, Regina's thoughts were on Robin.

Tinkerbell found Robin and got his attention. He was stoking the fire when he heard her. "Where is she?" he inquired.

"Safe and she's in the woods. I'll bring you to her tomorrow. She wanted to come and see you but I stopped her. All you can do is get some rest."

"When will you come?" Robin asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Just be patient," Tinkerbell said.

Back at the castle, Leopold waited with the guards. "It seems the bandits have chosen not to arrive," a guard said.

"Suppose but I can't take the chance," Leopold said. "We will be ready in case these bandits change their minds."

**The following day...**

Regina and Snow arrived at the summer palace. They made sure Snow was settled before Regina was escorted to her chambers. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here Tinkerbell," she said aloud. She waited all afternoon for Tinkerbell and tried to occupy her time.

"Regina," she heard. She whipped around and saw Tinkerbell standing in the middle of her room. "How long do you have?"

"Time doesn't matter. Where is he?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," she replied. Before Regina knew it, she was engulfed in pixie dust. Minutes later she was standing in front of him.

"Robin," she whispered.

"Hello Regina," he said. "We have a lot to discuss."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina rushed into Robin's arms not paying to his demeanor. "I've missed you," she whispered. He didn't respond to her hug and she let go of him confused. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"Do you practice magic?" he asked. She took a step back and tilted her head. Robin waited for her answer. "Do you?"

"Where is this coming from?" she questioned. "I don't understand."

"Do you practice magic? The better question is do you know The Dark One," he said his voice on the verge of going up an octave.

Regina didn't know what to do. How could he possibly know about magic and Rumplestilskin. "Robin, I'm not-

"Don't lie to me," he interrupted. He decided to go with different line of questioning. "Who is the stable boy?"

Her shock turned to sadness and then to anger. "I never told you about him. Not directly anyway. How did you find out? Did Tinkerbell tell you?"

"No. Your friend Rumplestilskin and we had quite the lovely chat about you," he said.

"That twisted little imp," she said her voice darkening with every word.

"So it's true," he said in disbelief. "You are a student of The Dark One. How could you learn anything from him? He said you wanted to kill a child. How could you think of doing such a thing?"

"You have no idea what she took from me," she yelled. "You couldn't possibly understand what my life is like."

He approached. "Make me understand because for the life of me I don't understand how anyone can use magic. It's vile and evil."

She looked up at him. His eyes reflected a mixture of horror and disappointment. She used to voice those same sentiments before Daniel's death.

"His name was Daniel. He was the stable boy and we were going to run away. We were going to get married and get away from my mother. I didn't want to marry the king. Snow couldn't understand that at first then I told her about Daniel. She promised to keep my secret but she lied. My mother ripped out his heart and crushed it," she said her voice breaking.

"Snow can't be trusted. She's completely oblivious unless something pertains to her," she said her tone getting darker again.

He sort of understood but it didn't change the fact that she was leaning dark magic. "I'm sorry about Daniel but she's a child. You learned magic to kill a child."

Regina shook her head. "No. I wanted to bring Daniel back. I couldn't do that so I focused on getting revenge on Snow instead. Rumplestilskin offered to help me. He's the only one who could teach me magic."

Robin groaned. "Regina, don't you see you're nothing but a pawn in whatever game he is playing? It's dark and you don't need it. Tinkerbell said you were trying to get away from darkness."

Regina turned from him. "I can't. Snow is a liar and a murderer. Daniel was my only chance at happiness."

She realized how her statement sounded. "Robin-

"I'm just a replacement like he said. He said you could never love me in the same way. I've been nothing but a play thing to you."

She went up to him and place her hand on his arm. "That's not true. You are important to me. I care about you."

"Then run with me. Let go of your vengeance against the princess. I know you don't want to be queen. Leave all the darkness behind," he said.

She hesitated to answer. "Please, I can't. Don't ask me to make a choice. Anger is all I have. I have to avenge him. I'm the only one who can get justice. Magic is helping me do that."

"You can't live in both worlds forever. You have to choose. Don't go down this path or you'll reach a point of no return," Robin pleaded.

She went quiet debating in her head again whether to heed his advice. He took her silence as rejection and his anger was bubbling.

"I guess you are like the rest of the royals," he said backing away. "I nearly ransack Leopold's castle with my men," he admitted. "I wanted to find you hoping everything Rumplestilskin said was a lie. The Regina I came to know wouldn't do these things."

"Wait, Tinkerbell said you were about to do something stupid. Are you the bandit he was after? You're the reason we had to come here," she stated in realization.

"Yes. My men and I steal from the rich and give to the poor. We never take for ourselves," he explained.

"So we both lied to each other," she retorted. "And you want to call me out on my lie when you are keeping a secret," she said slightly upset.

"I'm not hurting anyone," he argued. He sighed. "You don't need to keep living this lie. Vengeance will only lead to sorrow."

Robin saw her wall go up after he said that. "No. It will bring me happiness. I don't need you Robin. You're a distraction...a distraction I can't afford. I'll have Tinkerbell take you wherever you need to go. Our time was fun but it's over. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye Robin."

She turned away from him wanting to get away quickly before her resolve broke. "Regina," he called but she pressed forward. He caught up with her and turned her around. She pushed him back.

"No. Don't touch me. I'm done. I don't ever want to see you again," she said harshly. "Tinkerbell!"

She arrived with a cheery disposition that quickly soured. "You didn't make up," she observed.

Regina narrowed her eyes and addressed Tinkerbell. "Take Robin. Love is not for me. I had it but he's gone." She flickered her eyes to Robin. "I never want to see you again. For the last time goodbye." She didn't budge until they disappeared.

She fought hard to calm the conflicting emotions rising. "That was a performance of a lifetime. Well done dearie. Now you are free to fulfill your destiny," Rumplestilskin said.

"Shut up. You destroyed anything good in my life," Regina shot back. He let out a wicked laugh.

"No. The thief gave you a choice but you have greater plans. I'm the only friend you need," he said. "Our lessons start tomorrow. I expect you to come in full darkness." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tinkerbell took Robin back to the camp. "What happened?"

"What does it look like?" he shot back. "We're over."

Tinkerbell shook her head. "Pixie dust doesn't fail. You and Regina are each other's love. We just have to think of another way to get through to her. Regina-

"Enough. Just let it go. You saw her. She wants nothing to do with me," he refuted.

"But you love her," she said softly.

"I do but she doesn't love me," he replied.

"Robin, you have to fight for her or you'll end up regretting it. Prove me right."

"You never give up, do you?" he questioned smiling at her determination.

"No and I won't rest until my friends are together," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep reviewing. If you want to follow me on twitter or tumblr, hit me up.

No Robin in this chapter. He'll be in the next one.

Chapter 8

She walked through the village thankful for the time away from Snow. Every day was becoming more insufferable than the last. She needed as much distance as possible before she had to head back to the palace. She walked further not paying attention when bumped into someone.

"Excuse me. I am terribly sorry. Pardon me," the woman said. Regina's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Carolyn," Regina said surprised.

Carolyn took a step back and curtsied. Regina rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You don't have to curtsey. Enough people do that at the palace," she said. "Besides, you're my friend."

Carolyn smiled. "Even friends show respect." Regina snorted. Carolyn took in her appearance. Her clothes were darker and so was her makeup. Carolyn narrowed her eyes at the transformation. "Walk with me," she said hooking her arm into Regina's.

They walked to a lake and sat on a log. "What is going on? Why are you in this part of the kingdom?" Carolyn asked.

Regina looked out into space before answering. "The bandits that robbed you and your husband were spotted near the border. Leopold thought it was a good idea to send me and Snow away."

Carolyn gasped. "Did you encounter any of them during your travels?" Regina could hear the concern and wanted to scream that she had been hurt by a man she was starting to care for and love.

"No. Thankfully, we were able to avoid them," Regina said coolly. Carolyn smiled out of relief. Then her expression grew serious.

"What's with this?" she asked motioning toward Regina's appearance. Regina tilted her head in confusion. Carolyn rolled her eyes. "The clothes…the makeup. You're changing. I can tell. Whatever has happened, you can tell me. I can possibly help you."

"I'm absolutely fine," she lied.

"Right? You're fine. The Regina I saw weeks ago was very different from the woman I see now. Has Leopold done something?"

"No," she said quickly. "He-he has done anything…yet," she continued. They stayed in silence for a while.

"You're still trying to break free," Carolyn observed. "Clearly you haven't. Also just as clear is how it's affecting you. Regina, before you do something you regret-

"I've already done something I regret," Regina interrupted now getting off the log. "I listened to a friend and tried to love again. All it did was end in a complete disaster. I have other goals I need to pursue and to achieve."

Carolyn listened to the outburst with great intensity. "You took a chance. Sometimes things work out and sometimes they don't," she replied calmly. "You can have a happy and peaceful life."

Regina shook her head. "I was going to do just that. I was going to have a peaceful and happy life living comfortably with my…my love. It was stolen from me. I can't have anything good in my life because I'm tainted with darkness. My mother ripped everything and drilled it into my head that love is weakness. And it is a weakness. I was stupid enough to believe I could fall in love again and look where it got me. It got me nowhere," she vented.

Unbeknownst to Regina, magic was sparking from her fingertips. Carolyn stood there slightly afraid. She was afraid for herself but mostly for Regina. With each word Regina spewed, the magic would get stronger.

"_This is what she's been doing,_" she thought horrified. She wondered who could have taught her such things. "You can do magic," she whispered.

Regina looked down at her hands and quickly stopped. She folded her arms across her chest. "I suppose you are going to say magic is vile and evil," she said smugly.

"Only if you use it for a dark purpose," Carolyn shot back. "Is this the reason you have become someone I don't recognize?"

"You haven't known me for too long," Regina snapped. She could see the look of sadness flash in Carolyn's eyes. Just one more person she disappointed. She shook her head in frustration. She didn't need friends. She didn't need to love again. She didn't need _him. _

Her eyes grew cold and unforgiving. "I don't need you giving me unsolicited advice like I'm a child with no brain. I am the Queen and from now on, you will address me as such. This friendship is non-existent. If I ever see you again, it will be because the king has summoned you. Now leave my presence."

"Regina, wait-

"Your Majesty," Regina corrected harshly. She waved her hand and a fireball appeared. "I said leave my presence. Or make your husband a widower." Regina smiled wickedly as Carolyn took large steps away from her. Once the woman was out of her sight, her mask fell. She held mixed emotions at scaring her friend away. It was a rush to be obeyed but it left an ache in her chest.

"Now you're really alone," she thought bitterly. She inhaled sharply. "It's best that it be this way," she told herself. She walked back to the castle with a renewed sense of purpose.

She arrived to see the people running around. She spotted Snow coming towards her. "Mother, father has sent for us. We're going home finally," she said with enthusiasm that was already annoying Regina.

"That's great dear," Regina said. "Just great. When are we supposed to be leaving?"

"Within the hour," Snow replied. Regina gave her a tight smile and nodded her head. Regina eventually went to her room and packed her things.

**The next day…**

Leopold stood at the gate entrance watching Regina and Snow approach. He wasn't entirely sure if having them back was the right call. He hoped things would return to normal.

Snow ran into his arms and he hugged her tight. "I've missed you father," she said. He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too," he replied. His eyes landed on Regina. "Hello Regina."

"Hello Leopold," she said politely. He went to kiss her on the cheek.

"Welcome home," he said.

"It's good to be home," she lied. They were escorted inside. Regina looked around anger building.

"_Welcome back to your prison," _she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin sat among his men in the camp as they planned the next heist. However, his mind was elsewhere. She was all he could think about and being apart from her was driving him insane. He couldn't figure out how one woman got underneath his skin so quickly. At least he had Tinkerbell's assistance to get back into Regina's good graces. His last conversation with her played in his mind day and night.

He was angry and disturbed by her actions but he didn't expect her to sever their ties. He shook his head and stood up. His men looked at him. "I'm going for a walk," he announced as he grabbed his bow and arrows. None of his men bothered to follow him.

He walked through the woods and sat against a tree. He laid the arrows beside him and closed his eyes briefly. He heard a sound and quickly took on a defense stance and readied his arrow.

"Robin it's me," Tinkerbell announced holding her arms up surrendering. He breathed deep thankful he hadn't shot.

"You can't sneak up on me like that. You could have been killed," he reprimanded.

"Sorry. It's just I have news about Regina. She and the princess have returned home," she said. "You need to make a move before it's too late."

"I know. I can't barge my way into the castle at this time of day," he responded. Tinkerbell shook her head no.

"No Robin. I can feel the darkness inside her getting stronger. She's different. We need to get her back before she turns over completely," she said with a serious expression on her face.

Robin felt pure dread run through his veins. "She's getting darker," he whispered. Tinkerbell nodded her head yes.

"There's only one course of action I can take. We have to take her from there," he said. "You and me. That's it. I would take my men along but I can't risk their lives."

"Risk our lives for what?" a voice said startling them both.

"John… you followed me," Robin said.

"Of course I did. What are you planning?" he asked. "Why does it only involve you and this fairy?"

"We're going to rescue Regina," Tinkerbell explained. John shot a glance at Robin.

"The Merry Men will go with you. Robin, you can't do this by yourself," John argued.

"I'm not doing this alone. The rest of you have other heists to plan and fulfill. Tinkerbell and I can do this," he said with a tone of finality.

"Fine but at least take more bow and arrows," he said. He hoped this little plan of their worked. "I'll head back to the camp."

"Robin, this isn't going to be easy. Regina is probably even more stubborn than we saw her a month ago. Her magic has probably-

"None of that matters. All she needs is to be reminded of our love," he exclaimed. "Be ready at nightfall."

Later that night…

Regina was sleeping alone when Tinkerbell came into her chambers. She signaled to Robin that the coast was clear and used her pixie dust to bring him up. She landed him softly and it took a second to get his bearings.

He walked over to Regina's bedside and watched her sleep. He almost hated to disturb her but time was of the essence. He put his hand over her mouth and her eyes flew open. "Don't scream," he said gently. He let go of her and backed away slightly.

She shot out of bed. "What are you doing here?" she sneered.

"We're rescuing you," he replied.

"We?" she asked before finally noticing Tinkerbell.

"You-look, go back to your camp. I don't need rescuing," she argued keeping her voice low.

"I beg to differ," Robin said. "We don't have much time. We have to go."

"What part of our last conversation didn't you understand?" she asked harshly. She whipped her head to Tinkerbell. "And you…why must you meddle in my life?"

"I'm your friend no matter how hard you pretend not to need one. Please come with us," she pleaded.

Regina was about to argue more when they heard footsteps right outside the door. They all went quiet hoping the footsteps would pass but they didn't. Without warning, Robin picked Regina up who began to struggle.

"Tinkerbell, now," he ordered and she used her pixie dust. Regina stilled as she heard Snow's voice.

"Let me go," she said as they were rising. She looked toward the door to see Snow come in and her eyes went wide.

"Mother!" she screamed in horror. She ran to the ledge but it was too late for her to hold on to Regina. Snow ran out her bedroom and went to her father.

Regina and Robin landed outside the gates with one horse ready to go. Robin put Regina on the horse and soon got on. He sprinted as fast as he could.

Snow burst through the doors with tears in her eyes. "Father!" she yelled. He along with the rest of the guards came rushing over.

"She's gone father!" she yelled. Leopold put a hand on her shoulder and asked her to clarify.

"Mother! She was kidnapped!" she yelled and rushed into Leopold's arms.

Author's Note: Please review. If you would like, follow me on tumblr at gladiator-oncer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin didn't stop riding until he was sure they were safe. They came across an abandoned estate and got off the horse.

They looked up to see Tinkerbell land in front of them. "You're safe for now," she said. "I didn't see any guards after you." She turned her attention to Regina who clearly wasn't happy.

"Regina, you'll thank me later," she said and went to hug her. Regina's body went rigid but she didn't push her way. Tinkerbell took it as a sign that maybe there was hope. She let go and took a step back. "See you both soon."

"We should turn in for the night. We'll leave when the sun rises," Robin said. Regina shot him a look before walking toward the house. She watched as he took his horse to the stables and her heart pricked.

She inhaled sharply and went inside. She used her magic to light the house. She looked around the home with a bit of nostalgia. It reminded her of her old home and the one she used to dream of. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Robin walked in.

Regina turned around. "I can't believe you kidnapped me in the middle of the night."

"Would you have preferred the middle of the day?" he shot back.

"I would have preferred if you hadn't attempted to risk your life unnecessarily," she said quieting your voice. "What is it going to take for you to stop?"

He approached her cautiously. "When we're able to be together and you finally stop being stubborn."

She breathed deeply. "The king won't stop until he has found me. He will have the entire army hunting you down. I can't let you die because of me."

"What's an army when I'm fighting for the woman I love?" he asked. She blinked.

"You love me?" she questioned.

"Yes," he admitted. "You stopped me from saying it earlier but I won't hide how I feel. I love you with all my heart." He saw her eyes water. "Regina," he started to call.

"We should go to bed," she said abruptly turning away from him. "Good night Robin." She made it to a bedroom and shut the door. She started to pace.

"_One meeting_," she thought. "One meeting and it's like I'm under his spell," she muttered. She wasn't thrilled she had been taken but she had to admit, it was kind of brilliant. She shook her head at the thought of this blowing up in their faces, especially Robin's. "What happens now?" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Leopold and his guards rushed into the bedroom and searched it top to bottom. Leopold turned around with urgency barking orders to search for his wife. The guards went in all directions.

He saw Snow standing across the hall wiping her eyes. "Snow," he said calmly. "Can you describe the person who took her?"

She sniffled. "He was in the air. He flew off with mother," she cried. Leopold went quiet. How could someone fly off with the queen?

"Are you sure Snow?" he asked.

"I'm sure father. I couldn't save her," she said hysterical. "What if he harms her?"

Leopold hugged Snow. "I will bring her back Snow. You have my word," he promised. "Go with Joanna now." He let go of her and Joanna grabbed her hand comforting her with soft words.

Leopold rubbed his forehead. He went back into the bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes briefly.

"Miss the queen already?" Rumplestilskin questioned. Leopold's eyes snapped opened.

"The Dark One. How did you get in here?" he asked startled.

"I came to help you get the lovely queen back. Well, if you really want her here," he replied.

Leopold looked at Rumplestilskin narrowing his eyes. "Of course I want her here. What kind of question is that?"

Rumplestilskin put his hands behind is back. "I doubt that very much. She's no Eva. Remember her? Your first wife, beloved of the people. She met an untimely demise."

"Don't speak of her," he boomed.

He smiled wickedly. "Such anger. Such devotion. Such...love. If Regina died, would you be as heartbroken? Or would you just find another mother for Snow?"

"I will not let you bait me. This is my home you are trespassing on. Get out," he sneered.

Rumplestilskin tilted his head. "You didn't answer the question. Would you be upset if Regina died?"

"Yes," he answered.

His wicked laugh made Leopold extremely uncomfortable. "Excellent. You care. As I said, I will help you find her but for a price."

"I don't need to make deals with you," he replied.

"Even if it means letting your queen die in the woods. How terrible that would be," he taunted.

"My guards are searching for her. Whoever took her will be punished. Regina must be terrified and she will be expecting me to rescue her," Leopold proclaimed.

"If indeed she wants to be rescued. She is with her true love," Rumplestilskin said hoping for a reaction.

"What are you talking about?" Leopold questioned.

"You took her from one true love and she managed to find another one. I'll let you in on a secret. A bandit has kidnapped her," he said.

"You're lying. Regina-

"You thought she was in love with you," he interrupted. "If you did then you really don't know who you're married to. The queen wants to get away from you and this life." He could see the anger swirling in the King's eyes.

"I don't need you. I don't want you here. Stay away from my family or I'll-

"You can't kill me or make my life miserable. Such threats are a waste of time. There will come a time when you will see me again. I'm more than confident that you will be ready to make a deal."

He vanished and Leopold stood there staring at the empty spot. He shook his head. It couldn't be true that his wife found another under his nose. He hoped The Dark One's claims were false. However, he had a sinking feeling that those words were true.

Rumplestilskin pranced around his home smiling. "I'll make you mine Regina. You can never escape me," he said aloud.


End file.
